Shades of Blue
by LaDiDaanifan
Summary: Yuki's ignoring Shuichi? When Shuichi leaves Yuki hoping that it help him realize how much Yuki loves him, Hiro get angry and goes to see him. Things happen, feelings change, drama insues
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! I'm LaDiDaanifan, also known as Daphne or Boomqusisia, or KokoroMizu, or snake. (lol) Well this is kind of awkward for me...if you want to know why, it's because this isn't the same type of story you would normally get from me. Put simply—it's a Hiro/Yuki pairing! YAY! Okay, to some of the people who don't like this pairing (or never heard of it), I'm right there with you. But it's been in my head ALL week, and if I let it sit and not be explored, then what good am I? So, if you want to flame me because you don't like the pairing, then be my guest (I'll continue anyway). I won't get mad. (teary eyed) Please review!**

_**Warnings: Bad language, m/m **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, I just like to play with the characters (grin)**_

**Chapter 1**

"YUKI! Yuki Yuki! Yuki!" Shuichi beamed, running four laps around the apartment. "Yuki!" He screamed again, much more desperate. It had seemed all of his cries went in vain.

Minutes pasted and still, the door to Yuki's study hadn't opened. Silence filled the dark hallways of the apartment while Shuichi's heart shattered into a millions and one pieces. With all of his strength, the singer was finally able to give in a final attempt to gain the attention of his lover. "Yukiiii! Please come out!" Shuichi cried out. Why was Yuki doing this to him?

He just woke up one day and noticed that Yuki was still in his study. At first he didn't mind Yuki remaining in his room. Yuki was an important person after all, but now, it had gone from a change of plans to a new ritual.

Silence...

He hated it. He hated all of it. Why was Yuki doing this? Not even letting him into the room. What type of lover was he? Shuichi didn't need answer. He was the one who knew from the beginning that it was going to be like this. He knew the problems that would come from being with the novelist. Even so, it didn't change what he felt inside or how much he loved Yuki, it also didn't change Yuki's cruel ways.

"Okay. Fine. I'm leaving!" Shuichi murmured, slamming his fist into the door, tears burning as they ran down his face. "I love you, Yuki... you cold-hearted bastard." He whispered before leaving the apartment. "And it's only for so long I can take you not loving me back."

Shuichi ran all the way to the one and only person he knew would listen to him. Hiro.

Minutes past and Shuichi reached his best friend's home. He panted slowly, trying to catch the breath that had escaped him during his run. Then knocked on the door and patiently waited for a reply. Seconds past and he was greeted with Hiro's welcoming smile.

"Hey, Shu, what's up?" He asked slowly, with worry imprinted in his voice upon seeing his friend's tears. "Shuichi... w-wha..."

"Why..." He started sadly. "Why is he doing this... why is he ignoring me?" The singer finally cried out after a moment of silence. "All he does is stay in his study and work... sometimes he won't come out after two or three days," He continued. "and now, it's over! I can't force him to do anything, including love me. I left him!" He sobbed uncontrollably into Hiro's arms.

"Are you... sure?" Hiro asked softy, running his fingers through the singer's pink locks in comfort, Shuichi leaned nicely into his touch.

"No..."

He expected that answer. And Hiro couldn't think of any other reply than what the singer gave him. "But he won't know that he cares unless I'm gone... and so I'll wait until he comes to me." He smiled sadly. This smile, it shined with radiance, nothing else would be accepted from the rock star, but something else was there, too. A sense of hopelessness.

And there was nothing worse than hopelessness from a person who gave hope in everything and everyone.

"Well, then, I guess you can crash here until that day comes." Hiro said, side-stepping from the door to let his friend in. "You're always welcome."

"Thanks, Hiro, but... I don't want to depend on you." His eyes were filled with determination.

"It's not depending, it's called leaning-on-someone-for-support-when-you-need-it." Hiroshi assured brightly. Unfortunately, that brightness didn't reach Shuichi.

"Thank you." He walked inside. Time away would be good, right?

0000

Yuki remained seated in his chair, letting his fingers glide across the keyboard, allowing the story to unfold in his mind as he typed.

He wanted to go out and check on his baka but time wasn't on his hands, for his deadline for his newest novel "_**The Gentle Flirt**"_ was due four... days ago! He didn't have the time to even leave his study yet alone tend to the immature acts of Shuichi. It was fine anyway, he had told Shuichi that he had to work but part of him knew that most likely, Shuichi didn't listen. He never did.

But something did hit him along the way. Sadly he didn't catch it until it was too late, when hours had already gone by. Shuichi was leaving.

It was like he heard what Shuichi was saying but didn't understand until hours later or took it into thought. Was he really leaving? Humph. It didn't matter now anyway. If Shuichi left then that would mean that Yuki would have the book done in no time. After all, Shuichi was only a distraction when it came to his work, and vise versa.

Calmly, the novelist took a deep breath, leaning back into his black leather chair, and taking a long drag from his lit cigarette. Peace.

The entire room was dark. Only attaining light from Yuki's laptop and the moon that filtered in through the window. Moon? How long had he been in here? And when did Shuichi leave?

Oh well. It shouldn't matter now. Since the final pages of the novel was almost done, he decided to check to see if he even remembered how to walk.

The apartment was empty, Yuki had already guessed that. Maybe, deep in his mind he had always envisioned a sad and horrible break up between them, but instead, all he had to do was ignore the little fool and he would disappear. But was it really a break up? Or just some time apart.

_Baka_. Yuki thought, pulling an ice cold beer from his fridge and glopping it down. Beer, to him, was like a tiny stress pill, that pulled you away from life's little problems, and for a small amount of time—you didn't have to care about what was going on, who you were with and what you really are. But then that numbness escapes, and you're snapped back into reality with a hangover that would make you feel even worse.

Finally, he thought his journey to the outside was over and he retired back to his study. He'll worry about everything else afterward.

Back to his lair, Yuki bitterly read over the last few sentences he had typed, in his head.

_Tenshi gasped—watching his own blood pour from his body and on to the floor. How could he have been so stupid? So... blind?_

"_Tenshi! Oh god Tenshi, no!" Her scream, echoed in the room._

_She ran to him screaming, cradling his dying form in her small delicate arms. "I love you... you cant die yet!"_

_And as she continued to chant "I love you" over and over. All he could think of was he had found his true love... but lose it all the same._

_Tenshi died. Wakaba lived. This world continued._

It sucked. He knew it sucked to the point where Shuichi could have been the one to write it, but at this point and time he just didn't care. He didn't care because he didn't have the time to care about it. His readers wouldn't even notice that it sucked. They never noticed all bleeding and dying he would put in his story, because in the end, the characters who fell in love, stayed in love, and happy.

He smirked. He wanted to see every person's face fall, when they saw that it didn't work like they had hoped.

He took a glance at the clock over his shoulder, it was past midnight. Where was Shuichi?

"The baka doesn't actually think I'll be so stupid as to go out and look for him." Yuki spoke out to the air. This silence that lay comfortably within his home was something that Yuki embraced fully. It was nice having his space belonging to him and only him.

It was peaceful.

Something Yuki wasn't able to admit while Shuichi was in his face, trying to force his love down his throat.

And in some ways he did love Shuichi, his innocence and purity, his input on life, his freedom from life's hardships. But overall, Shuichi's bright and loving exterior only made him more annoying. Shuichi would throw himself into a fairy tale within his own mind, and he expected everyone else to follow. Life's not a fantasy of sepia-coloured summers and eternities of love and bliss.

But Yuki's blunt attitude about that only made Shuichi stay longer, to prove that something was there when all he was really seeing, was the Yuki his mind made up for him.

MORNING

The door bell rang. And rang. And rang. And rang!

Yuki had first thought of ignoring who ever was at the door, thinking it might be Shuichi, or worse, Tohma. But this person wasn't giving up.

He groaned, remembering that he had fallen asleep at his desk, and so, was awakened by the tight muscle in his neck.

The door bell rang once again.

"Fuck! No one's home!" Yuki groaned again before pacing over to his door. "Whoever it is this better be..!" He started angrily before seeing who it was...

"Yuki Eiri." Hiroshi?

Yuki let out a frustrated sigh. "Let me guess. You've hurt my Shu-chan. Right?" Yuki calmly mused, letting the cool wind run through his messy 'You-Know-I-Just-Woke up' hair. It would look horrible on anyone else but Yuki put a certain sexy mystic to it.

"Wrong again, Eiri-san." Hiro said, anger laced in his bold voice. "Why did you do it, huh? Were you finally getting bored and just decided to ignore him!" Hiro dangerously growled, clenching his fist. Yuki seemed completely unfazed by the vengeful wrath aiming toward him.

"Why are you so angry? You can have him now. Isn't that what you want? Why aren't you here to tell me to 'fuck off' so that you can run off with him into eternity?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Hiro yelled, lunging forward and gripping Yuki's shirt at the collar. "I won't say that because he loves you! You son of a bitch! Why can't you get that through your head?"

It was midday, things and people were moving around them as they stood in front of Yuki's apartment. And Yuki loved privacy more than anything. "Get inside." He whispered before releasing himself from Hiro's hold. It was fairly easy to do so, sadly.

Hiro—slightly shocked by Yuki's command—did what he was told and followed Yuki into his apartment.

Despite the plain fact that the sun was shining outside, Yuki's apartment was dim and lifeless.

He followed the novelist back to his living room, where he watched him slowly pick up a pack of cigarettes from the table and swiftly place one between his lips. He inhaled deeply and let out a puff of smoke before speaking.

"What do you want?" He asked, not even turning to the guitarist.

Instantly, Hiro's anger grew. "What do you mean! You know what I came for!"

"Actually, I don't. You come to my home and scream all this crap in my ears as if I cared." Yuki said as a matter of factly. "Do you have anything else to tell me before I let you leave." Yuki sat, legs crossed, on the couch. His too-cool demeanor only fueled Hiro's rage.

"It's barely been over 14 hours and Shuichi doesn't look like he's gonna make it another 24 without you." Hiro started slowly, trying very VERY hard not to let his rage get the best of him. "I want you to talk to him."

Yuki thought of that plan for a short second. "No."

"But, Shuichi-" Hiro tried to explain but was cut off by Yuki's trademark death glare.

"Shuichi. Left on his own. I didn't kick him out, I didn't insult him, nor did I do my best to make him leave on his own."

"But... you ignored him. THAT'S JUST AS BAD!" Hiro yelled at the man who still remained to casually sit and smoke.

Several minutes passed and the air seemed to grow heavier with each passing second. "Leave." Yuki said blankly.

"What?" His brown hair jumping slightly.

"Leave! Go." Yuki rose from his couch, towering over the guitarist. "I'm tired of your voice. I'm tired of your face. I'm tired of you. Period."

Hiro gasped. "I'm not leaving! Your just a lonely old man with nothing to do but make everyone else's life miserable! I told you to take care of Shuichi and this is what you've done!" Hiro said, up to Yuki who stood over him.

"You told me to take care of him... and that's what I did. If you don't like the way I did it, then it's you—not me who has a problem."

And with that Hiro's fist was brutally connected with Yuki's jaw, causing Yuki to stumble backward in shock.

Finding his balance and holding it, Yuki firing a daring glare to his attacker. "You son of a bitch!" He growled, running forward and gripping Hiro's shoulders. Slamming him to the wall behind him. "You don't know who I am or what I do!"

Hiro struggled against Hiro's hold, trying to push him off by Yuki's shoulders but it didn't do any harm to the man holding him. "You have no right to treat Shuichi the way you do!"

"For your information..." Yuki started but took a pause to knee the guitarist in the stomach. Hiro groaned in pain, finding the world around him going dark as he fell forward. Luckily, before his face could be connected with the floor, Yuki caught him, easing him to the ground, allowing Hiro's head to lay on his lap. "...Shuichi left on his own."

Yuki sighed. He never imagined his day would start like this, let alone end with probably a broken jaw and a knocked-out guitarist in his lap. Bad luck just kept coming his way.

Yuki pulled out a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lit it, letting the flame illuminate his golden eyes. He glanced down, studying the boy in his lap.

His brown hair, cascading over his face and over his shoulders, his somewhat tanned skin, his long, lean body.

He was quite attractive.

"Hm... I'm never going to open the door again. Every time I do, it's either I get an idiot, or a hard-headed goody-goody to deal with." Yuki paused, finding himself running a gentle hand along Hiro's jaw. "I thought Shuichi was what you really wanted... yet your here, telling me to take him back."

Yuki smirked to himself. "Shuichi got to you too much... this isn't a fairy tale... lovers never stay lovers."

**

* * *

Author's Notes: O M G! I'm so loving this! NO one even understands how much I'm feeling this right now. Sorry for my use of language, I'm not used to putting curses in my stories but I guess it's just something I had to do. Oh! And if you haven't noticed... this IS a HIRO/YUKI pairing story. I know very much that its weird/crazy/awful/fucked up/a sin against the world/Noooooo, but I wanted to see if it could be done. I wanted to see if Hiro and Yuki could work out. I think I saw a Hiro/Yuki pairing once, a little while back, but I'm not sure. So if there's another story with Hiro and Yuki for the pairing, please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! This story is all about Hiro and Yuki so don't tell me you're angry because you hate the pairing 'cause I warned ya! And there's a lot of talking in this one, so don't be disappointed by the lack of detail. Oh, and this chapter is supposed to be a real good base for the real drama that's to come.**

_**Warnings: Hiro and Yuki being together**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.**_

**Chapter 2**

Hiro awoke to a headache and a terrible pain in his stomach, like he's been bashed with a lead pipe over and over again.

He blinked, trying hard to remember what happened to him to end up like this. He opened his eyes and groaned at the light that hit his face from the window above him.

Suddenly, his memory rushed back to his brain and his headache hit him even harder than before.

He was still in the living room, his body sprawled out on the couch.

"Finally woke up, huh?" A rich, smooth voice was heard. Hiro gasped, turning around to find Yuki leaning on the door frame, smoking a cigarette. "Now that you are awake... get out. This isn't a hotel." He commanded casually, walking into the room and then leaning on the desk.

"What time is it?" Hiro asked, his voice no louder than a hushed whisper. All of this was extremely awkward for the guitarist.

"It's noon. You were knocked out for the whole night and well into the morning. Can't take a hit but you're so bold as to jump right into a fight."

"That's not it!" Hiro shouted, utterly embarrassed with his situation. "I would fight a million times for Shuichi."

"There's no point in fighting if there's no way in winning." He stated bluntly, glaring at the guitarist.

"You're wrong! I can't believe I came over here to ask you to take Shuichi back! You're a selfish jerk and you don't deserve someone like Shuichi." With that, Hiro stormed off... or at least tried to but his body gave in as soon as his foot touched solid ground.

"You're about as clumsy as him, I can see." Yuki smirked, not caring to help his uninvited guest off the floor.

Finally, Hiro rose from the ground, and walked over to the front door.

"You're losing one of the best people I know." Hiro said, his back facing the novelist.

"And you're gaining a pink-haired idiot, congratulations." His golden eyes shimmered in the small light of his cigarette, yet sadly, no emotion shined with it. Simply dead and cold.

"Why do you act this way?" He turned sharply, glaring daggers at the man before him. "You're so fucking selfish that you're not even satisfied when you have the whole world!"

"And who said I wanted the world?" Yuki stated calmly, he had to admit, this guy made more sense than Shuichi would.

"You-" Hiro cut himself off, finally realizing what Yuki just said. "Listen, just talk to him. If not for him then do it as a simple favor..."

"Well now... it didn't work the last time, what makes you so sure that it'll work now?"

"Because... as much as I hate to admit it... you're the only one for Shuichi. And deep down inside, I know that you feel the same way." He turned and left the apartment, not waiting to hear a smart reply from the novelist.

Silence pasted and Yuki stared at the door where Hiro once stood.

"Baka." He shrugged. "There's no such things as favors in my world... or any world."

8888

Hiro tiredly walked into his apartment. His thoughts raced as his heart pounded.

Why did Yuki act this way toward people? Did he really dislike everyone? Or is it just a front?

"Shuichi!" Hiro called out into his home. No answer.

It was Sunday. Bad Luck didn't work on weekends so Shuichi should be home.

Hiro sighed before the door fell open.

"Hiro!" Shuichi screeched before flinging himself into Hiro's arms. "Where have you been! You said you were going for a walk and you don't come back until the next day?"

"Sorry... I'm sorry." Hiro spoke softy, returning the warm embrace.

"Where did you go?" Shuichi finally asked.

"Nowhere... important." Pain consumed his brown eyes. His plans to help Shuichi didn't work, and it hurts to know that Yuki doesn't even care.

In Hiro's eyes, Yuki had the entire world in the palm of his hands. He could have made a tight fist and Japan would crumble before him. And instead of caring about the people that held him dear, he tossed them from side to side until he was bored. He hated him. Hiro hated Yuki with every blood cell of his body.

To have someone like Shuichi, a person full of hope, a person full of dreams... a person full of love. To have him is to have the world. But Yuki doesn't see that, and Hiro will be damned if he let Yuki get away with it.

"Hey! Want to go out tonight?" Shuichi grinned, allowing the radiance of his smile to shine throughout the room.

"You want to what?" Hiro blinked. "But what about-"

"I have to do something while I wait for Yuki, right?" He smiled a sadder smile this time.

Hiro wasn't an idiot when it came to most things, and that included Shuichi. He knew what Shuichi wanted to do that night and he was more than against the singer's whole idea. Shuichi was a terrible drunk. He would ramble and cry until there was nothing left to drink. Shuichi would drink until the pain went away and then... his memory would return and he felt worse.

This has only happened once, and that time was about Yuki also.

"Shuichi... I'm not too sure about that..." The pink-haired singer heard a disapproving sigh.

"Hiro...please..?" His voice cracked with the sound of oncoming tears. "Just one night."

"Okay, fine. But I don't want you drinking too much."

NIGHT

"La Li Hooo! H-hey Hiiiiro!" Shuichi giggled in delight as Hiro held him straight as they walked home from the bar. "HIROOO! I'm talking but I don't think you're lisssning!" Shuichi sang.

Hiro sighed. This was what he didn't want to happen, and yet here he was.

"Shuichi, you're never drinking again, you hear me?"

Shuichi laughed. "Hiro, you had just as much as I did, maybe even more! S-s-s-soooo, don't go telling me what to do!" Shuichi stuttered as he tried to make more sentences. "Come on, Hiro! Sing with me! I am lonely, I am so lonely! I have nobody! To call my own! Everybody join!"

"Shuichi stop this!" Hiro's voice was soft and worried. "There's no point in doing all this for Yuki."

"But, Hiro... there is a point." Shuichi whispered as tears enveloped his violet eyes. "I'd do anything for him. I'd fight a million times for him..."

"Even if there's no way in wining?" Hiro questioned, finding himself being pulled back into the conversation he had with Yuki.

"What?" Shuichi asked, drool forming over his bottom lip.

"Nothing..."

And so Shuichi's words of sorrow filled Hiro's ears until they got home.

"You should sleep for now, Shuichi." Hiro whispered as he lay Shuichi small body on his bed.

"Yuki..." Shuichi whispered as dreamland began to take over. "Yuki... don't abandon me..."

Hiro gasped, clenching his fist at his sides. "I promise that he won't, Shuichi." He muttered slowly before leaving the apartment.

8888

Even while drunk, Hiro kept a very level head. And as he made his way over to Yuki's home, he could tell things weren't going to go as planned. It never did nowadays.

Hiro sighed as he made his way to the front door, surprised to find it open. So he took the liberty to allow himself in.

Once again, the apartment was dark, cold, and virtually lifeless. He walked down the narrow path if the apartment until he reached Yuki's study, and for a moment Hiro did nothing but stand in front of the door that stood between him and the person he hated.

His rival.

He opened the door slightly—his presence still unnoticed. "Yu-" Hiro was about to start but he was frozen in his place.

Inside, Yuki was shirtless while he was drinking some sort of wine. He wasn't smoking or even drinking beer.

Yuki was tall and lean. Physically he was perfect, with his toned abs and broad shoulders...

Wait! What was Hiro thinking? Quickly, he shook away the confusing thoughts.

Might as well leave, talking to someone as stubborn as Yuki wouldn't get you anywhere. Slightly disappointed, Hiro turned to leave.

"What are you doing here?"

Hiro turned, not expecting to be found by the novelist. "..."

"I asked you a question." Yuki's eyes were as cold as ever as he glared at Hiro. "Did you come to give me an update on that brat?"

"Y-You bastard!" Hiro called out angrily. "He's become a dumb drunk because of you! Don't you care about anything?"

"Will you hit me again?" Yuki asked moving closer to him until the young guitarist was pressed against the wall of the hall way, then slammed his hands on the wall behind Hiro so there was no escape.

"What..?" Hiro growled. He could sense the faint smell of intoxicating liquor in the other man's breath.

"Because I think we had this conversation before. If Shuichi wants to drink himself to death it's not my business."

"Of course it's your business! It's more your business than mine!"

"Then why are you so bent on interfering?

"Because... if I don't, Shuichi will never be happy. And I won't let you do this to him!" Hiro yelled and for a moment, all they did was stare bluntly into each other eyes.

"..." Yuki sighed. "Just get out. Shuichi left me and theres nothing else I could do."

"..." Hiro stood still.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get out! I'm tired of you coming to my face to tell me things I don't want to hear! Telling me to do this and telling me to do that... then turn around and blame me for what's ever happened to Shuichi. I took the blame last time... I won't take it again."

"You make me sick."

"And you're just boring." Yuki smirked.

"Is there anything you care about?" Sadness took over Hiro's voice, and the air literally weighed down the shoulders of the two people that stood in the hallway.

"What would you do if I said I didn't care about a single thing?"

"Then what's the point?"

"..."

"What's the point in living and breathing? What's the point in speaking and listening... if you don't care about it all?"

"It's better that way..." Yuki answered simply, finding it hard to turn away from the young guitarist before him.

"No it's not... it's easier that way." He whispered harshly, clenching his fist as tears threatened to fall. Why would he cry? He didn't know. "Easier for you and only you. But you're forgetting that the world continues and your selfish act can only go on for so long."

"..." What was this feeling that this boy was giving him? Yuki's chest pounded with fierce emotion.

"Fine! Just forget it! Hopefully Shuichi will find someone much better than you."

"Are you talking about yourself?" Yuki's sarcasm never ceased to fail him.

"As long as it's not you!"

Silence.

"You just might be right... but don't forget he left on his own. If Shuichi can't take me working then he might as well be with someone else who has the time to deal with his idiotic ways. I have no time to play into his little fantasy."

"Fantasy...? if his loyalty and love to you is his fantasy, then why not let him dream?"

"Because dreams don't come true and dreams don't last. If he's lost in a fairytale then what's the point in living, in breathing... in speaking and listening... if it's just a dream."

"Hmm... maybe you're right... but your still wrong..."

And with that, somehow, something was born between the rivals, something unexplainable.

It was a common understanding of a common love.

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Um... okay, not what I was thinking but I guess it will do for now. At first I wanted Yuki and Hiro to get it on in the first chapter but after some time I realized that it would take 3 just to get things started! And yes I'm putting Shuichi through a lot but in the end he wont be as sad, I promise! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the super late update! Gomen, Gomen, Gomen! It's been pretty tough lately, but I'm here and loving it! I recently found out there was a magor problem with the way I write and so, I set out to figure out how to fix it. And then there's the useless drama of High school, seriously, I like feel like I dropped into an episode of Degrassi and can't get out :( So, no more excuses! I updated and that's what matters, right? Right. So, now on with the story!**

_**Disclaimer Note: I don't own Gravitation... or do I? -evil laugh- No, really, I don't.**_

_**Warnings- None**_

**Chapter 3**

My book "The Gentle Flirt" went worldwide and sales were as good as ever. Whatever. Believing in the simple mindedness of a fairytale book is nonsense. And to think. I thought people would hate it. Better luck next time,I guess.

Even so, if fairy tales are nonsense... what should I call myself? I write these damn books! I force a dream upon thousands of people and then hate them for it... I need a beer.

I sat up from my spot on the couch and went to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, I found... nothing.

"That damn brat is the only person who even tried to cook in this place..." Instantly I regretted saying that to myself as I began to remember that pink-haired brat and his little friend Hiroshi.

I shrugged. In truth, I did miss him. I miss everything he did and everything he made me feel. I miss it and hate it at the same time.

Part of me wonders what type of man would I be if I never meet Shuichi. And the other part of me knows very clear that he isn't **the one**. Yes, I'll admit Shuichi pulled me out of the darkest place in my heart and put tears in my eyes. But I can't help but feel that he was a stepping stone in my life. That now it's time to start a next step... without the help of the last. God. I don't even know what I'm thinking about anymore.

But what I do know is... _he's made me a better person and now it was time to move on. _

I wondered if that meant I was being selfish. But it wasn't like I never appreciated him. It's just that he wanted a full-blown love parade... and I couldn't give it to him. I guess we both were selfish.

"Why wont you talk to him?" I heard from behind me. I gritted my teeth and turned.

"How did you get in here?" I asked bitterly. I really need to get that lock changed.

"Is that what you want? For me to talk to him and care for him... and maybe even whisper sweet 'I love yous' in his ear? Is that what you hope to accomplish?"

"No... I'm not as native as Shuichi. You don't have to do anything but talk to him. He can't move on unless he gets a solid answer from you..."

"..."

He was right. He's not as native as Shuichi. He still had the same heart but wasn't the type to go crazy with his feelings. I guess that's why he as been able to stay this long around me without being sent to the hospital. But still, it's annoying.

"I really can't convince you, can I?" He asked me. It looks like he's given up hope...

I remained quiet. I'm not as much as a cold heartless bastard as people see me to be. In fact, in my eyes, everything I did was for the right reasons. Yes, people got hurt, and I got hurt, but I'm okay with it, if it meant that everything was the way I know it's suppose to be...

Shuichi is too good for me, and I'm okay with hurting him and hurting myself, to make him realize it.

Shuichi left me, and I won't change it.

"I'll do it." I said simply. Might as well. I'll talk to him and hopefully end all this mess once and for all.

I turned back to him and regretted it...

He was smiling—smiling at me. It was such a bright, soothing, smile. Did I do this? Cause him to smile at me with so much...

"Thank you." He said, with that stupid smile still on his face.

"Whatever." I waved him off and before I knew it, he was out the door. And I was alone again.

0000

"Let's get this party started! Yeah, yeah, yeah—Uh huh!" Shuichi chirped as he grabbed the microphone and headed for the sound booth.

"Shuichi?" Hiro whispered cautiously. Hiro walked in that day. Happy that maybe he's done something _right_ for a change. Only to find Shuichi his normal goofy self. It was kind of... eerie, Hiro had to admit, since Yuki hadn't even spoken to him yet.

Was this all just a cool front?

"What's going on Shuichi?" Hiro asked slowly.

"I gave up." He said with a calm smile.

Hiro didn't know what to say. Shuichi giving up on anything is a million to one, even there was a reason to

"...Shuichi..."

"No." He smiled bigger. "Everything's going to be all right. Because I'm moving on without him. I'm not going to wait around while he figures out what to do with me. It's over."

It was weird to think this but Yuki has somehow made Shuichi 'grow up' into a person that wasn't hypersensitive and goofy.

This wasn't the Shuichi everyone fell in love with.

"I understand." Hiro stated simply. What else could he have said at that moment?

0000

"_Hi! You've reached Shuichi! I'm not available right now but leave me a message and I'll get back to you!"_

_..BEEP.._

"It's Yuki. We have to talk about some things. Meet me at the park tonight at 8. I won't wait forever, so be on time."

Yuki pressed 'END' on his cell phone and sighed deeply.

Lately, it wasn't Shuichi that was on his mind but Hiroshi. Everything about him was just so different. Unlike Shuichi, who reminded him of his inner child, in turn, reminding him of horrid memories; Hiro simply wanted things right without having to force it. He's kind, loyal, protective and attractive. Part of Yuki wanted to know why didn't Shuichi just fall love with Hiro to begin with. It would have been much more simple.

And that's when the novelist realized that he used the nickname Hiro instead of Hiroshi.

Yuki chuckled slightly. Before he knew it, thinking about the guitarist had become a natural occurrence. He didn't mind though... not as much as he let it off to be.

0000

_.7:30_

"Shuichi!" Hiro called out, walking the halls of his apartment. "Shuichi! Where are you?"A few moments of silence past and Shuichi finally answer with a small 'I'm in here.' "What are you doing?"

Shuichi turned around, his cellphone at hand, and a sad smile on his face. "Yuki let me a message... I'm too scared to hear it."

"Baka, baka, baka." Hiro sighed in mock frustration.

"But Hiro!" Shuichi whined, raising his his phone, allowing Hiro to take it and press play.

"_Its Yuki. We have to talk about somethings. Meet me at the park tonight at 8. I wont wait forever so be on time."_

A long silence past before Hiro took it upon himself to break the ice. "Aren't you going?" He asked calmly. Somehow it hurt asking that question. Of course Shuichi should go and clear everything up with Yuki, right?

"No, I'm not." Shuichi answered bluntly, taking the phone and tossing it to the side.

"Whoa! Shuichi, what are you doing? I thought-"

"Heh. I thought so, too. But going back now will only make things worse in the long run."

"But—you have to!" Hiro blurted out. All that arguing, all that fighting, all that convincing with Yuki and Shuichi doesn't want to go. Was it all a waste?

"If I go then that'll mean that he still has power over me and he doesn't. I don't love him anymore and it's his loss."

"So, you're just not going to show up."

"..."

Hiro smiled assuringly. What could he do but support his best friend?

Shuichi smiled brightly in return. "Let's go watch TV."

0000

It was night and the stars had barely set into the dusky sky, followed by crescent moon. Everything held together perfectly over the park where a certain novelist just arrived.

Fifteen minutes passed... and the light-haired man still waited.

Shuichi wasn't coming was he? He should have known from the beginning. He should have realized that after the first five minutes, since when it came to him, the singer was never late. Shuichi would rather get shot than be late for him...

He felt so pathetic. The Yuki Eiri, a sex god of sorts, was ditched by a pink-haired idiot. Yuki couldn't help but lower his head in his own embarrassment. What in the world was he thinking? Calling Shuichi out like that?

A flash of Hiro's smiling face came before his eyes, causing him to smile slightly then frown.

"So, it was all big joke to get back at me..." Yuki concluded bitterly to himself. He couldn't help but feel pained at the joke he thought had been put on him. Maybe he deserved it.

Yuki sighed and pulled out a cigarette, lit it, then gently placed it between his lips.

Okay. Five more minutes of waiting won't hurt.

0000

_.8:15_

Hiro sat restlessly on the couch while Shuichi sat comfortably on the floor in front of him.

'How can he be so calm about this?' Hiro screamed in his head. He knew he should be taking Shuichi's side and letting Yuki get what he deserves but nothing about this situation felt right. He should at least _tell_ Yuki that Shuichi wasn't coming.

Hiro didn't leave time to think as he quickly sat up from the couch, instantly gaining the attention from his best friend.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, slightly worried by his friend's sudden outburst.

"I-Uh... I'm going for a walk." Hiro said quickly and headed out the door before getting a response from Shuichi.

_.8:20_

"Maybe I was being too hard on him... his did, finally, ask to see me. I'm such an idiot!" Shuichi scolded himself. "What if Yuki wanted to make up! And I just left him!"

Shuichi made a dash to the kitchen, to write a note to Hiro, just in case he came home early.

_Hiro, I'm going out to find Yuki. Love, Shuichi._

With a small but happy sigh, Shuichi was out the door. Yuki should be back home by now, and soon everything will be alright.

0000

Finally Hiro made it to the, seemingly lifeless, park.

"I'm too late..." Hiro huffed disappointingly.

"What are you doing here?" A deep and smooth voice asked. Hiro didn't have to turn to know who it was, and took a deep breath before turning to the other man.

"I-Uh... I came to tell you that Shuichi wasn't coming."

Yuki just had to smirk at that statement. "You came to tell me that Shuichi wasn't coming? Well, aren't you just a little angel." Yuki's sarcasm knew no bounds.

Hiro didn't know whether to punch the novelist or simply walk away.

"Fine! You wont have to see me ever again. And think I came all the way down here just to make sure _your_ feelings didn't get hurt since Shuichi wasn't coming. But now I see that your never going to change, and I'm not going to try and force you to." Hiro yelled, and soon turned to storm off after a moment of silence, but was held back by the strong hand gripping his wrist.

He turned slowly to Yuki, who had the most serious face he could ever put on. Yuki then smiled slightly at Hiro's confusion.

"You're cute when you're angry." He whispered seductively.

And before the guitarist could blink, Yuki kissed him. Yuki kissed him in the most spontaneous, mind-blowing way he'd ever been kissed. He was sure his heart would explode since it was beating faster than he'd ever known.

This was wrong on so many levels, Hiro knew he would regret it. But at that moment he was too lost in the kiss to realize that, one, he didn't even _try_ to pull away, two, Yuki's arms were around his waist, and three, another person had been watching.

Finally, Yuki pull away but still held on to the shorter man's waist.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiro blushed. "I'm not Shuichi you jackass."

Yuki gave an amused smile, the kind of smile a mother gives her child when he's confused about something he's too small to understand. "I know-"

"Y-Yuki..." Shuichi couldn't hide the pained feeling he had from seeing that. His best friend kissing the love of his life. It's the worst feeling of betrayal one could ever know.

Hiro turned to the owner of the voice and was shocked to see Shuichi. "Shuichi-I... I.." He pulled away from Yuki to walk over to the crying Shuichi.

The vocalist held his head down, allowing his tears to flow freely from his eyes. How could this happen to him? All he ever wanted was to be by Yuki's side. All he ever wanted was a place in Yuki's frozen heart, and maybe even warm it up a little.

But this... this went beyond every nightmare he ever had.

"Shuichi... it's not what you think." Hiro whispered gently to him, moving closer with each second, finally placing his hands on his shoulders.

"Hiro..." Shuichi whispered, his head still far too low to be seen even with Hiro standing right in front of him.

"Y-Yes?"

"I hate you!" He screamed, throwing up his fist, punching Hiro in the nose. "I HATE YOU!" He screeched again before running away from the horrid scene.

"No wait! Shuichi!" Hiro was about to run after his friend but was distracted by the loud cough sounds coming from behind him. He turned sharply and stopped short from the sight of Yuki coughing up blood.

"Y-Yuki?" Hiro said, unsure of the situation at hand. More blood spewed from his mouth. "Yuki!"

He ran to Yuki's side and pulled out his cell phone, then called an ambulance. Yuki coughed again and fear ran through Hiro body like a bullet fired at close range. _'W-What should I do?'_ He screamed in his head.

Quickly, Hiro decides not to wait any longer and pulled Yuki up and off his feet, swinging Yuki's arm around his neck and hosting himto the hospital. _'Please Yuki! Please be okay!' _

**

* * *

Author's Notes: AH YES! Finally I'm done with this chapter! Yay me! Sorry again for the late update to this story. I hope and pray it won't take long for the other chapters, I'm so tired :)**

**Please leave me your thoughts on this chapter, there're my inspiration. Don't forget not to judge this by its pairing but by the story itself. Catch ya later!**


End file.
